For too long, there have been substantial gaps between knowledge on effective treatments for drug abuse generated by clinical researchers and drug abuse treatment as practiced in community substance. The creation of enduring partnerships between researchers and community providers as envisioned by NIDA in creating the Clinical Trials Network represents a promising opportunity to improve the quality of drug abuse treatment in the United States and to generate important new knowledge about effective treatments applicable to diverse groups of drug abusers. We propose to utilize the Network as a platform on which to conduct an innovative series of Stage III research projects. The specific aims are: A. To develop an infrastructure for drug abuse treatment research through a partnership of the Yale Division of Substance Abuse and a network of community treatment programs (CTPs) in New England in order to (1) conduct clinical trials in a number of areas, including pharmacologic, behavioral, combined pharmacologic/behavioral practice, and technology transfer research and (2) work collaborative with other Nodes in the NIDA Clinical Trials Network. B. In collaboration with the Steering Committee of the Clinical Trials Network and NIDA, to develop and organizing framework for the Network, including policies on protocol development and review, publications and dissemination, quality control and data management, selection of assessment batteries and outcome measures, treatment development and therapist training, and clinical care.